This invention relates to a closure device particularly for rear entrance ski boots.
As is known, to close or fasten on ski boots, and especially rear entrance ski boots, i.e. to tighten the boot front quarter and rear quarter together, levers have been used which are arranged transversely to the longitudinal direction of the quarters and comprise a body associated with either the interior or the exterior of the front quarter and on which a small cable or link is hooked which is attached to the lever.
The bodies currently employed are generally of a design which protrudes outwardly and may be caught or hit when skiing, to result in the lever being accidentally released.
Furthermore, rear entrance ski boots generally utilize two such closure levers, located at different elevations, which must be operated separately and progressively if a proper closure is to be attained.
It thus occurs, with the prior art approach, that the boot may be occasionally difficult and slow to close, and that the user is to lean down to operate the levers, thus assuming a position which is very inconvenient.